Undone
by Casentine
Summary: After a rather normal case takes a turn for the worse, Professor Layton is forced to kill a man in order to save his, and Luke's life. In the aftermath, how will Luke feel knowing that Layton killed a man to protect him? And how will the Professor cope knowing he had to take another man's life? -First time writing for this series!


Chapter 1: Rain

_  
I do not own Professor Layton!  
Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta, also, this is my first time writing for the Professor Layton series, so if you see mistakes and such, please feel free to let me know!  
_

The water ran down his face in rapid rivers, he could feel it dripping off his nose and chin. His clothes were damp, shoes soaked through, making noises every time he set a foot down.  
The rain fell thick and fast over London, coupled with the late night, it seemed to be the perfect storm for the events unfolding there in the quiet streets.  
Layton tightened his grip on the young boy in his arms, securing his grip on him. He looked so young, his thin arms gripped tight around his neck. Although he couldn't see his face, he could hear him making sounds in the back of his throat, as if trying to cry without the will to do it.

They were being chased by a madman.

He rounded a sharp corner, heading furthur down the lane. Water splashed up around his feet. Behind him, twin footsteps echoed his in rapid succession, always too close, getting _closer, _it seemed.

The initial mystery had looked to be well, harmless enough. It wasn't exactly something he would normally get involved in, but his help had been requested, and he couldn't say no. Luke, visiting from America, had been all to keen to jump right in with him on this one.

And now...

"Ah!" His right knee buckled as he slipped on some stones, he'd turned too hastily, made a mistake. Layton tumbled head over heels, Luke falling from his grasp.  
"Luke!" Layton pushed himself up, glancing around to see they'd come into an alley.  
"I-I'm alright Professor!"  
He could see Luke trying to get up, the young boy was scared, frightened by the sudden turn of the case. He'd seen...seen some things, and was now simply trying to keep his wits about himself. Layton turned, hearing the footsteps approach, before coming to a stop as their persuer rounded the corner.

He was a tall, lanky man, with long black hair, plastered to his face by the rain. His eyes were absolutely wild.  
"Oh Layton! Layton I am absolutlely livid!"  
Hershel pushed himself up, giving another glance to Luke, who had pushed himself against the wall, not ready to face this man just yet.  
"You think you can just stop me!? I can do anything I want! And not you or some brat is going to stop me! I'll kill you...and string your innards out for the birds!"  
"Robert! Listen to yourself! What could you hope to accomplish by chasing this madness?" Layton ground out, trying to talk him down.  
"I know you've been hurt and I want to help, but-"  
"HELP?! You're going to help me?"  
Robert gave a hearty laugh, which made Luke clap his hands over his ears, shuddering.  
"I am really amused Layton!"  
He gave the Professor a leering grin, his eyes shining much too bright. His right arm extended, pointing the blade of a long knife at the other's face. "People like you are always speaking of help! Yet you'll turn me over to the police, and let them deal with me! Once I'm in their grasp what sort of help would you offer? None! You wouldn't see me again you _lying_ _son of a bitch!"_

The madman lunged suddenly, which Layton had been prepared for. He stepped back, waiting for the man's ungraceful swing to arch out, and then moved in quickly, his upper body twisted slightly, and he brought his right elbow straight up into the man's chin, knocking him back with a sharp click of his teeth.  
The knife fell out of his grasp, clattering to a stop several feet away, and Robert screamed, blood welling up unexpectedly from his lips. Layton hated to resort to such violence, it was unbecoming and rarely solved problems...usually.  
"Auugh! You fucker!" Robert spat a mouthfull of blood and a small piece of his tongue onto the wet cobblestones. "Ahhhh!" He screamed, lunging again at the Professor, much of his reasoning gone.  
That was when he saw the second knife. Mad as he was, decending furthur still, it was no doubt that at one point in time, Robert had been a man of intelligence.  
he had wipped it from his right sleeve, and Layton, always the clever man, had suspected something like this. But even more clever, at the moment, was Robert himself. He had the advantage.  
_He was willing to kill._  
Screaming and frothing with blood at the mouth, the long haired man launched himself at Hershel, forcing him back again, but kept his knife-swings short, making sure the Professor did not get another opening. He stepped again, this time he hurled himself at Layton, crashing into the gentleman with all the force he could muster.  
Steel met Layton's flesh, and he felt nothing but absolute _pain_ bloom forth from where the knife pierced his body. The mark had been off, more to the left rather than the center of Layton's torso.  
Robert pushed him back, feeling the other's body slide off the blade. The sight of the other's blood sent him reeling in a high of satisfaction and bloodlust.  
Layton hit the ground, hit top hat falling to the pavement. For a moment he couldn't breath, his hands went out to steady himself, something cold brushed against his hand.s  
"Professor!" Luke made to get up, and Layton shook his head once. Oh god it hurt...  
"GOT YOU! I got you, you idiot! Ohahah! It might not be enough yet but oh GOD I will make sure you bleed!"

Robert moved just as Layton did.

For Luke, it seemed for a moment that time slowed.  
Robert brought the blade up high, gripped in one hand as he brought it down to pierce Layton's skull. His Professor pressed himself flat down, both hands gripped around the handle of Robert's dropped knife. As Robert came down, he swung it up, stabbing it deep into the other man's belly, piercing his insides.  
Robert's face drained of colour, and he made a small noise. Layton gave a shove, driving the blade furthur still into him, feeling hot blood dripping onto his chilled hands.  
He pushed Robert off of himself, letting the black-haired madman fall to the side.  
Luke watched, eyes wide in utter terror. He'd never ever seen the Professor do anything like that. Even less, the face he made when he stabbed the blade into the man's stomach...

It was a face of pure unbridaled rage.

The rain continued to fall, unrelenting.  
Luke moved closer to the Professor, who had gone limp, the knife still clutched in a hand. 'P-P-Professor...?"  
Layton moved, only slightly. he pressed his left hand over his side, where it was bleeding. "Luke. Don't worry...You're..."  
He blacked out before he could finish what he was going to say.


End file.
